The Secret Hidden in the Classes of Piano
by Nristenert
Summary: Gran OneShot. RenesmeeXBellaXEdward. Nessie decide dar clases de piano, resultando que su profesor es su propio padre. Nadie lo sabe, excepto Bella, pero no esta dispuesta a desvelar el secreto escondido durante 4 años.


Hola, soy Bella Swan, tengo 22 años y a los 17 había encontrado al amor de mi vida, pero decidió irse, largarse de mi lado porque supuestamente eso era mejor para mí, pero no, el irse de mi vida lo único que ha hecho ha sido destrozarme la vida.

Lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero ahora mismo no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida, básicamente porque tengo una hija con él, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, y él se fué sin saber que tendría una hija.

No lo culpo por eso, porque no lo sabía ni yo en su momento, pero ¿por qué se tuvo que ir? Ahora sólo quiero olvidarlo de una vez por todas, aunque eso difícilmente ocurrirá, porque él será siempre mi primer y único amor, pero si quería seguir con mi vida, debía de olvidarlo.

2 meses después de que Edward se fuese, di a luz a Nessie, su hija, tiene poderes y ahora ya tiene la complexión de una chica de 17 años, ya que creció muy rápido.

Hace 5 meses tuve a mi pequeña Ashley Newton. Sí, no se alarmen, es hija de Mike Newton, me separé de él al mes de tener a mi pequeña y ahora soy una neófita, tengo apenas 2 meses, pero me controlo bastante bien.

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Sigo teniendo 22 años, ya que me quedé congelada al convertirme en vampiro. Mi propia Nessie me convirtió, ya que al congelarse ella también en los 17 años, adquirió veneno.

Mi pequeña Ashley ya tiene 2 añitos y habla muy bien.

Ahora mismo estoy en medio de una discusión con mi hija Nessie

-¡Mamá! Por favor, quiero apuntarme a clases de piano por favor, te limpiaré la casa todos los días, por favor te lo pido - me dijo mientras

-Nessie, ya te he dicho mil veces que no, no hay dinero y no hay más que hablar. Bastante tenemos ya con la guardería de tu hermana, que me cuesta muchísimo dinero.

-Ok, veo que eres tan terca como siempre... No hay manera de dialogar contigo, mamá - dijo refunfurrando

-No es eso hija, pero no soy tan rica como tu padre y no puedo costearte tanta cosas

-Lo sé... Mamá, ¿por qué no me dejas ver fotos de papá?- preguntó mi hija apenada

-No quiero que lo conozcas, simplemente es eso - le contesté tajantemente

-Pero, ¿es mucho mejor que Newton? - preguntó con curiosidad

- Hija, eso ni se pregunta - respondí algo enfadada

- Ya me lo imaginaba...-respondió en un susurro

Mike me maltrataba cada día, mi hija era consciente de ello, pero siempre le pedí que no hiciese nada al respecto.

También me violaba, y así vino al mundo Ash, aunque no es algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Hice apresurar a mi hija para que se vistiera y se preparara rápido para llevarla al instituto principal de Seattle.

Ya dentro de mi Volvo plateado - lo sé, fue una estupidez comprarme el mismo coche que mi ex novio - y fuimos rumbo al instituto.

Ya allí, despedí a Nessie con un beso en la mejilla, como diariamente hacíamos, y después llevé a Ashley a la guardería "El huevo de chocolate", era el más caro de todo Seattle.

Después llegué a casa de nuevo y dejé el coche en el garaje para después internarme en la oscuridad del bosque...

**RENESMEE POV**

Después de una discusión matutina con mi madre, llegué al instituto de malas pulgas.

Yo quería dar a toda costa clases de piano, me han gustado desde siempre, pero ya vi que la economía no nos acompañaba para nada.

En el instituto, nos pidieron a todos por megafonía que nos metieramos en salón de actos, porque había una reunión.

Ya allí nos sentamos cada uno en un asiento y como mi profesora estaba en la primera fila, me tocó ponerme en la primera fila, aunque ganas me faltaban, y muchas.

El director Greene entró con una sonrisa ridícula en su rostro y se apresuró a hablarnos

-Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas, les he reunido aquí porque el profesor de piano os va a comentar como se organizarán las clases, según el número de alumnos que tenga. Costará 40 euros mensuales.

Refunfuñé lo más que podía, ya que iban a hablar de las clases que más amaba y aquí estaba, sin poder ir por el problema principal: no había dinero.

Entró un hombre esbelto, guapísimo, pelo cobrizo, ojos miel, piel blanca y ¡espera! ¿qué acababa de decir?

Olisqueé el ambiente y pude comprobar que era cierto, ese chico de ahí, el profesor de piano, era vampiro.

Estaba nerviosa, al final del acto me decidiría a hablar con él, y seguramente se daría cuenta de que yo también era vampiro.

A lo mejor se lo presentaba a mi madre, era realmente guapo y ella necesitaba a alguien que la amara y no le pasara lo mismo que con el imbécil de Newton

-Hola, me llamo Edward y vengo a presentar las clases de piano. Serían 2 horas 2 días a la semana, en total 40 euros al mes. Para cualquier duda, hablen personalmente conmigo

El acto duró 1 hora por las necedades que preguntaba la gente de mi instituto.

Cuando al fin se dio por concluida la presentación, me levanté con paso ágil hacia el tal Edward.

-Hola Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo - le pregunté algo avergonzada

-Hola, pasemos dentro por favor - me respondió Edward mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano dándome a entender que entrara

Ya dentro se sentó en el sillón de cuero y yo me senté al lado.

-Bueno Edward, supongo que ya sabes que yo sé que eres vampiro, ¿no?

-Sí, me lo imaginaba. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? No hueles a vampiro total, llevas sangre en las venas y tienes los ojos de color humano

-Sí, es que soy hija y fruto de un vampiro y una humana - le dije mientras me ruborizaba

-Oh vaya, es realmente curioso - me respondió sorprendido

-Mi madre es vampiro hace dos años, la convertí yo misma, se ha quedado congelada en los 22 y me tuvo a mí con 18. No me preguntes como es que crecí tan rápido, porque ni yo misma lo sé, pero me volví a quedar congelada en los 17

- Ok, no te lo preguntaré. Supongo que ya sabes que debemos mantener el secreto, ¿no? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Aja, no te preocupes, soy discreta y mi madre también - le respondí con decisión

-Perfecto. Bueno, ¿hay algo más que quieras comentarme?

-Sí. Verás, me encanta el piano y quiero aprender a tocarlo, pero mi madre no se puede permitir pagarme eso, paga demasiado dinero con la guardería de mi hermana y además trabaja de dependiente apenas unas horas en una tienda de carretera. Me preguntaba si me podrías bajar un poco el precio o algo.

-Entiendo, pero pequeña, no te preocupes, por ser tú, te enseñaré gratis - dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara

No podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿De verdad lo harías? - le pregunté realmente emocionada

- Por supuesto, pero necesito hablar antes con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Trato hecho!- le dije mientras le daba la mano energéticamente

Me levanté para poder irme a clases y cuando me digné a salir del despacho, me acordé de algo

-Mmm, ¿podrías decirme cómo te llamas profesor? - le pregunté con curiosidad

-Edward Anthony...Masen-dijo algo indeciso

-¿Seguro que me dices la verdad? Te he visto algo nervioso - le pregunté con el ceño fruncido

-Claro pequeña, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-Ok, en tal caso de acuerdo... Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pero mejor dime Nessie - cuando dije eso, él abrió la boca lo más que pudo, pero no dijo nada simplemente se despidió.

-Ok gracias Nessie, adiós

-Bye Edward

Me fui súper feliz a clases y mi sonrisa no me la quitaba ni dios.

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida, fui hacia el coche de mi madre lo más rápido que pude a velocidad humana.

Me metí dentro y mi madre me miró extraño y rápidamente captó mi humor y me preguntó

- ¿Qué te ocurre Nessie? ¿Viste a Robert Pattinson y no me he enterado? - me dijo divertida

-Hombre, más quisiera ver yo al tío más bueno del planeta, pero no, no es eso, es algo también realmente bueno. Y es que he hablado con el profesor de piano en privado porque, ¿a que no sabes qué ocurre? ¡El profesor de piano es vampiro! Y bueno, estuvimos conversando y todo y le comenté sobre mi afición con el piano y que tú no podías costeármelo y ¿a que no sabes lo mejor? ¡Se ha ofrecido a darme clases gratis! ¿No es genial, mamá? - le pregunté entusiasmada

-Sí, por supuesto que es genial, pero no quiero que abuses de tu profesor, ¿de acuerdo? - me dijo algo seria

-¡Para nada! De todas maneras me dijo que tiene que hablar primero contigo

-Ok, lo haré si es necesario... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ese es el problema mamá, me dijo su nombre pero me lo dijo como... indeciso o algo – dije haciendo una mueca extraña.

-Bueno, según él, ¿cómo se llama? - me preguntó algo curiosa

-Edward Anthony Masen

Al decir eso, mi madre pegó un frenazo en medio de la carretera

-¿Qué pasa mamá? - le pregunté preocupada

-Nada hija, no pasa nada - y volvió a arrancar el coche - Dios mío, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen está aquí - dijo en un susurro que pude llegar a escuchar

-¿Cullen? Mamá, ¿qué me escondes?- le pregunté realmente indignada

-Hija, no le tomes importancia, no tiene nada que ver que se apellide igual que tú, más que nada estoy sorprendida de que esté aquí, en Seattle... Hija lo siento, pero no iré a ver a Edward.

-¿Por qué no? Deja tus prejuicios a un lado mamá, y hazlo por mí, porque si no, no me dejará tomar clases

-No hija, lo siento.

Bajé del coche enfadada y me subí a mi cuarto. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi madre con Edward Cullen? Tendría que averiguarlo...

Salí por la ventana para ir a buscar a Ashley a la guardería y de paso me pasaría por casa de Edward Cullen para averiguarlo todo.

Llegué a la guardería y recogí a mi peque.

-Hola guapa, ¿qué tal te lo has pasado hoy en el cole?

-Hola Nes, me lo he pasao mu bien, tengo un monto de amigo. Nana, tengo jambre, amos a casa con mami - me reí al oír hablar a mi hermanita pequeña de esa manera

-Iremos preciosa, pero antes vamos a ir a casa de un amigo, ¿vale? Pero no le digas nada a mami, que si no se pone enfadada, ¿sí? - ella asintió, por suerte tenía una hermanita lista que no había sacado la mente de su asqueroso padre.

Fuimos rumbo a casa de Edward – descubrí su dirección robando informes del instituto - y toqué ligeramente la puerta.

Él me abrió y puso verdadera cara de sorpresa

-Nessie, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar, ¿puedo pasar? - dije con un ápice de enfado

-Claro claro, pasa

Entre en la casa que era realmente una gran mansión con un gran piano de cola en medio de la casa.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero y puse a Ashley en el brazo del sofá porque ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-Bueno Nessie, ¿de qué me querías hablar? - me preguntó mientras él también se sentaba en el sillón

-De mi madre. Le conté todo lo que habíamos hablado en el despacho y dijo que efectivamente vendría para hablar contigo, pero en cuanto le dije tu nombre, se negó a venir a hablar contigo. Ella te conoce de algo, pero necesito saber de qué te conoce.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea... ¿De veras me conoce? - preguntó extrañado

-Sí, porque no me negarás que te llamas Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?

-Eh no, no lo hago...Por favor dime, ¿cómo se llama tu madre? Necesito saberlo

-Lo siento, no tengo permitido decírtelo, es muy perseguida por bastantes vampiros y eso sólo le traería más problemas de los que ya tiene, lo siento, cuando ella quiera, desvelaré su nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, no insistiré, confío en ella. Y ahora, dime algo. Las clases de piano, ¿las necesitas desde el principio o sabes tocar algo?

- Técnicamente, no sé tocar, pero sólo sé tocar una, la que me ha enseñado mi madre, con la única que me relajo.

-Perfecto, ¿podrías tocármela? Es para tener una idea de qué tipo de clases debo darte.

-Está bien.

Me fui directa al piano, me senté y Edward lo hizo a mi lado.

-Bueno Nessie, antes que nada te voy a enseñar una canción que quieras que empieces a aprender, ¿de acuerdo? Es una canción personal, era de mi ex novia, así que quiero que quede entre nosotros, ¿sí? - dijo algo apenado

-De acuerdo, lo que tú decidas, no importa

Y empezó a tocarla con una gran agilidad en sus dedos. Me sorprendió bastante, ya que la canción que estaba tocando era la nana de mi madre, así que decidí seguir tocándola yo. Me uní a él y seguí tocando la melodía a la vez que él.

Él me miró muy extrañado y paró de tocar, pero yo no lo hice y lo conseguí sorprender un poco terminando la canción.

-¿Cómo es que sabes esa canción? - preguntamos los dos a la vez

-Perdón, si quieres no me respondas - me dijo él

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Se suponía que es la nana de mi madre...Pero veo que no es única

-Es imposible, esta nana la compuse yo para mi novia, es imposible que alguien más la tenga...

-Imposible no es, porque mira por donde, esta nana ha ido a parar a manos de mi madre

-Ya veo... Bueno en cualquier caso, espero poder hablar con tu madre algún día, necesito conocerla, hablar con ella... Convéncela lo más que puedas, ¿sí? Es necesario - me dijo algo irritado

-De acuerdo. Yo me tengo que ir, mi madre se preocupará si no llevo a mi hermana a casa.

-Ok, mañana pásate por mi oficina, tendré que darte el horario de las clases, ¿sí?

-Sin problema, hasta mañana

Cogí a Ashley y me fui a casa. Cuando llegué me encontré a mi madre de brazos cruzados mirando a la nada a través de la ventana y con expresión cansada y triste. Se volvió para mirarme y vi en sus ojos algo de culpa, pero no podía echarle la culpa de nada, afortunadamente.

-Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? Necesito que me lo digas, no puedes escondérmelo toda la vida

-Hija, eso no te lo puedo decir, nunca, prometí no volver a hablar con ese hombre y no lo haré nunca y jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás le digas mi nombre, sino estoy perdida - me dijo con reproche

-¿Él es uno de los que te persigue? Dímelo mamá, por favor te lo pido

-No, no es de los que me persigue, pero si él y yo nos viéramos, todo lo que he construido para nuestra familia, se derrumbaría y de nada serviría todo el esfuerzo que he hecho durante todos estos años. Tú no lo entiendes, ni hace falta que lo hagas.

-Mamá, tengo 17 años, soy vampiro, creo que son suficientes datos como para saber que ocurre con mi profesor Edward Cullen

-Simplemente te exijo que no veré a tu profesor, ¿sí? Hazlo por mi salud, sigo teniendo sensaciones en el cuerpo - dijo lastimera

-De acuerdo mamá, lo que tú digas - lo di por imposible y me fui a mi habitación.

Estuve reflexionando toda la noche, pero no saqué nada en claro, simplemente que mi nuevo profesor de piano se apellidaba igual que yo y tenía algún tipo de relación extraña con mi madre.

**BELLA POV**

Esto no podía estar pasando... No podía ser así... Después de dos malditos años intentando olvidarlo, después de aguantar las palizas del maldito Newton sólo por casarme con él al quererlo olvidarlo, a él... Después de tanto sufrimiento, resulta que lo tengo aquí en el mismo pueblo y lo peor es que es el profesor de mi hija.

Me sentía verdaderamente culpable que padre e hija se vieran día a día sin saber los parentescos que tenían. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía revelar tal secreto, porque intuyo y sé que se enfadarían severamente ambos, sobre todo mi hija.

Pero algún día el secreto debía de ser revelado, porque algún debía de conocer a su profesor, pero nadie lo conocía mejor que yo...

**RENESMEE POV**

Al día siguiente de tener la absurda conversación con mi madre que no me llevó a nada, me levanté como si nada. Era viernes y este sábado tendría que emplearlo seriamente para cazar, no podía esperar mucho más tiempo. Yo no era como mi madre que, a pesar de tener mucho menos tiempo que yo como vampiro, tenía un excepcional autocontrol.

Me vestí rápidamente con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados a la cadera, unas bailarinas rojas, una camiseta roja muy pegada con mangas de tres cuartos y mi pelo cobrizo ondulado me lo sujete con una finísima diadema roja y me dispuse a mirarme al espejo. Pude comprobar que era una copia exacta de mi madre cuando era humana. También me parecía a ella siendo vampira, pero no era lo mismo. De todas maneras, si yo tuviera el pelo castaño como mi madre y no cobrizo, como lo era el de mi padre, según ella, podría pasar perfectamente por la doble de mi madre.

Salí de mi cuarto y vi a Ash que venía gateando a mí.

- Hola peque, ven con Nana - vino hacia mí con una preciosa sonrisa y la cogí en brazos. Bajé con Ashley a la cocina, donde se encontraba mi madre. En la mesa ya estaba nuestro desayuno. No le tenía gran aprecio a la comida humana, pero tampoco le hacía ascos.

Mi madre estaba mirando por el ventanal de la cocina y lo hacía realmente concentrada.

Puse a Ash en su sillita y empezó a comer. Yo no lo hice, quería hablar con mi madre.

- Mamá... Quiero pedirte perdón por mi reacción de anoche... Supongo que me dirás tu relación con Edward cuando te sientas preparada - dije mirando al suelo, incapaz de mirar a mi madre a la cara.

Se dio la vuelta y me subió la cara poniendo su mano bajo mi barbilla. En sus ojos vi pena y nostalgia.

- Nessie cariño, no tienes que pedir perdón. En todo caso te lo debería de pedir yo. Creo fervientemente que debes saber su identidad, pero... aún no. Aún no estoy preparada para decírtelo, aún no estás preparada para saberlo y aún... él aún no está preparado tampoco para saber que yo soy tu madre cariño.

- Pero... ¿tanta relación tiene con nosotras? - le pregunté extrañada.

- Sí... Edw...tu profesor y yo nos conocimos hace tres años en el instituto de Forks. Meses después se marchó para seguir su carrera de músico a Chicago - al decir esto último, mi madre rehuyó su mirada. Algo hubo con Edward y con o sin su ayuda, pensaba adivinarlo.

-0000000000000-

Antes de ir al instituto, dejé a Ash en la guardería. Cuando llegué, vi a mi amiga Ang allí. No era mi amiga exactamente, pero era la única persona que me hablaba y que me aceptaba para hacer trabajos en grupos. En más de una ocasión me ofreció salir con ella y con Jessica al cine, pero con ésta última no me llevaba nada bien y además, aún no tenía lo suficientemente controlada mi sed como para estar con decenas de humanos dentro de un cine.

La jornada del viernes se pasó volando y a las cinco recogí a Ash de la guardería "El huevo de chocolate" y me fui directa a la casa de mi profesor Edward para dar clases.

Llegué en el Volvo plateado de mi madre y vi que él ya me esperaba en las escaleras de su casa. Salí con Ash en mis brazos y vi que se levantó lentamente y con la boca abierta.

- Vaya, veo que tienes el mismo coche que yo - dijo bastante nervioso. ¿Estaba deslumbrándolo? No creo, más bien él hacía eso conmigo.

- Wow, que coincidencia. El coche es de mi madre y créeme, que si le pasa algo, me mata. Creo que lo quiere más que a mí - bromée mientras le mostraba una ancha sonrisa.

Su cara seguía siendo un poema y me decidí a preguntarle el por qué de su reacción.

- Mmm, profesor, ¿por qué se encuentra tan nervioso? - le dije algo preocupada.

- Lo siento Nessie, es que... eres la copia exacta de mi ex novia, a la cual sigo amando y... me resulta difícil mirarte, te pareces tanto a ella... - me contestó. En sus ojos vi pena y nostalgia, al igual que lo vi en los ojos de mi madre esta mañana.

- Vaya, no tenía conciencia de ello... Lamento ser un problema para sus recuerdos - le dije con una débil sonrisa.

- No te disculpes pequeña, pasa dentro.

Me adentré en la maravillosa casa y me senté en el sillón, con Ash dormida en mi pecho.

- Si quieres puedes tumbar a tu hermana en una cama de arriba, así estará más cómoda y el sonido del piano no la despertará.

- Gracias Edward, es muy amable por tu parte. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, de veras.

- No es nada pequeña. Eres la única persona con la que me siento segura en Seattle además de mis hermanos - dijo mientras se digiría hacia mí con los brazos extendidos - ¿Me permites llevar a tu hermana arriba?

- Por supuesto - le tendí a Ash y en apenas 20 segundos estaba de regreso a mi lado. Estuvimos tocando varias canciones de Mozart y Beethoven y paramos cuando pasó una hora.

- ¿De veras tienes hermanos? - le pregunté con cierta curiosidad

- Sí, por supuesto. Somos cinco hermanos, adoptados por Carlisle y Esme - dijo mientras ambos nos dirigíamos al piano de cola situado en medio del hall

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tu padre es Carlisle Cullen? ¿El mismísimo Dr. Cullen del Hospital Residencial de Seattle? - le dije asombrada.

- Sí, por supuesto. Mi madre adoptiva, Esme, es decoradora de interiores y trabaja en Dwyer's Furniture - me contestó. Con cierto brillo en sus ojos pude ver lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido... - dije más para mí misma que para él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues ya sabes que mi madre te conoce, ¿no? - me respondió con un asentimiento y proseguí - pues claro, cuando ella estaba embarazada de Ash, parió en el Hospital Residencial de Seattle y en cuanto acudí a su habitación a decirle que el Dr. Cullen sería el que la atendería, le entró un ataque nervioso, diciendo que no quería que fuera él quien la atendiera y la tuvo que atender el Dr. Morgan.

- Vaya... Sigo teniendo curiosidad con saber quién es tu madre.

- Bueno, ayer tuve una discusión con ella por este tema...

- ¿De veras? No quiero ser motivo de discusión...

- No, no te preocupes. Tú no tienes la culpa. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo por qué quiere que nadie sepa su identidad. Esta mañana me intenté disculpar con ella, porque de veras me sentía culpable de la enorme nostalgia que siente cuando habla de ese tema. Y sólo me dijo una frase que me ha dejado realmente curiosa: _"Aún no estoy preparada para decírtelo, aún no estás preparada para saberlo y aún... él aún no está preparado tampoco para saber que yo soy tu madre cariño." _Realmente, no la entiendo.

- Vaya curiosidad tan grande tengo... Bueno, supongo que esperaré con ansias el día que hable con ella personalmente.

- No hace falta que la conozcas personalmente. Si quieres saber cómo es mi madre, sólo tienes que mirarme a mí, soy una gota de agua de mi madre, sólo que su pelo es castaño en vez de cobrizo como el mío.

Abrió al máximo su boca y me observó detenidamente. De forma brusca apartó su mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien? - le dije preocupada.

- Sí, pero si sigo mirándote, me asaltarán recuerdos que no quiero que vuelvan.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada pequeña.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta y pude oler que eran varios vampiros los que estaban ahí.

- Vaya, no me acordaba de que hoy venían mis hermanos. - dijo mientras iba lentamente hacia la puerta principal.

- Siento las molestias, recogeré mis cosas y a Ash y... - hice ademán de subir las escaleras.

- ¡No! Para nada eres una molestia. Les hablé de ti y tienen curiosidad por conocerte.

- Oh, ok - me sonrojé abruptamente y Edward volvió a apartar su vista fuertemente.

Abrió la puerta y una alborotada vampira muy sonriente irrumpió el sonido de la mansión.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal Renesmee? Yo soy Alice... Alice Brandon - dijo bastante feliz, a lo que interrumpió un chico bastante alto y fuerte que me cogió en brazos y me dio muchas vueltas que me dejaron bastante mareada.

- ¡Hola pequeñaja! Yo soy Emmett McCarty - dijo mientras me revolvía el pelo.

- Ally, Em, no hace falta que digan sus apellidos humanos, ella sabe que soy Edward Cullen - contestó mi profesor.

Seguidamente entró un chico rubio y algo estirado que se puso al lado de Alice y una chica rubia, muy hermosa y con aires de superioridad que se puso de brazos cruzados al lado de Emmett y me enviaba miradas asesinas. Si las miradas matasen... Seguidamente entraron sonrientes Carlisle y Esme, que se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron ambos y yo respondí gustosa a ambos abrazos.

- Nessie, es un gusto conocerte por fin. Me resultaste fascinante desde que Edward me comentó sobre ti - me dijo Carlisle, que estaba abrazado a Esme.

- Igualmente, es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes. Veo que con un profesor, me gané muchos más amigos - le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

- Ay dios - sollozó Alice - Edward... Tenías razón, se parece tanto a... a...

- No lo digas, por favor Alice, no lo digas - dijo en un susurro inaudible.

- Siento ser para todos la imagen del recuerdo de la ex novia de Edward - dije mirando al suelo.

- No te preocupes, nada nos sacara de la memoria a la pequeña humana que tantas alegrías nos trajo a casa hace cuatro años - contestó Esme, a lo que Edward respondió con un jadeo de pena.

- Bueno, mi madre tampoco aguanta mi vista mucho tiempo, asegura que le traigo recuerdos de mi padre.

- ¿Y quién es tu madre? - me preguntó Alice

- Lo siento, no tengo su permiso para decirlo. Según lo que me ha dicho, tiene a miembros de los Vulturi buscándola, y no es seguro revelar su identidad.

- ¿Los Vulturi? - preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Sí. Hace un año mi madre cogió depresión, porque no olvidaba a su gran amor, mi padre. Y quiso ir a suicidarse a Volterra. Pero ningún poder de los Vulturi le hacía efecto y ella huyó hasta Seattle para que no la atraparan allí. Pero ahora ellos la quieren porque tiene un efectivo don, para bloquear todos los dones. Y aquí estamos, huyendo de ellos nuevamente.

- Wow, vaya aventuras tiene tu madre, ¿no? - contestó Emmett.

- Sí, muchas, pero no todas agradables. - le contesté con frialdad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - me preguntó ahora Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- Desde que se casó con un asqueroso hombre, la violaba cada día y yo tenía que escucharlo. A veces le daba por pegarme a mí también, aunque de nada servía porque yo era más fuerte que él… Era terrible, y así es como salió Ashley. Al mes de tener a Ashley, mi madre lo dejó y yo la pude convertir en vampiro dos meses después.

- ¿La violaba? - dijo Carlisle.

- Sí, de una forma terrorífica, créeme. Era peor escuchar los quejidos de mi madre cada noche que ver como se desmiembra a un vampiro - le contesté mirándolo fijamente.

- Si lo pillo, lo mato - dijo Edward de forma tajante.

- Ya lo intenté yo, pero mi madre es muy terca, y siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella misma - le dije con pena - Necesita a alguien que la quiera, necesita a alguien que no la haga sufrir constantemente, necesita a alguien que la mime. Ella está a falta de mucho cariño y amor, a pesar de que sigue irrevocablemente enamorada de mi padre.

- Me gustaría ayudarte - respondió Alice - si ella nos conoce, mencióname y ya me dirás que dijo, ¿ok?

- Por supuesto, le vendría bien salir de una vez de casa, porque no sale nunca. Y rechazó sin compasión, una y otra vez, las citas de todos los hombres.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿quién es tu padre? A lo mejor la podemos ayudar - sugirió Alice.

- No lo sé. Mi madre jamás quiso decírmelo. Tenemos un sótano en mi casa donde, según mi madre, están todos los recuerdos. El sótano está fuertemente cerrado, ni la fuerza de vampiro puede romper semejante puerta.

- Vaya... Sentimos mucho la terrible vida de tu madre Nessie. No pasa nada. Nosotros estamos aquí para lo que necesitéis, ¿de acuerdo? - nos aseguró Esme.

- Gracias. Es agradable saber que tengo a gente con quién hablar. Cuando estoy con Edward es como si el agujero de mi pecho desapareciera...

Todos me miraron fijamente y como si tuviera tres cabezas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada... No ocurre nada - dijo Edward confundido.

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran ya las 10 de la noche. Mamá me mataría si llegaba tarde.

- Vaya, se me hace realmente tarde. Me tengo que ir o mi madre me cerrará la ventana antes de que pueda abrirla.

- Ok, te espero el lunes para la nueva clase de piano, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Edward.

- Por supuesto, aquí estaré, a las 5.

Esme me había traído a Ashley y me la dio. Salí de la gran casa y me monté en el Volvo. Dispuesta a arrancar, vi que Alice se acercaba a mí.

- Nessie, toma mi teléfono - me dio un pequeño papel de color rosa con un número de teléfono - Dile eso a tu madre. Creo que le vendrá bien una sesión de compras conmigo, se le irán las penas en un pispás.

- Gracias Alice, se lo diré - le prometí.

Llegué a casa a las 10 y cuarto y vi a mi madre sentada en el umbral de casa. Bajé rápidamente del coche con Ash en mis brazos y me acerqué a mi madre.

- Nessie, no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tan tarde, ¿de acuerdo? - me dijo severamente.

- De acuerdo mamá, lo siento. Me entretuve en casa de Edward.

Llevé a Ash a su cama y bajé al salón donde se encontraba mi madre, sentada en sillón viendo una película que era la versión de los 60 de Romeo y Julieta.

- Mamá, tengo que preguntarte algo - le dije insegura.

- Cuéntame hija - dijo mientras palmeaba el sillón a su lado para que me sentara. Me senté, solté un suspiro y me dispuse a hablar.

- Eh... Cuando estaba en casa de Edward, vinieron unas personas... Al parecer Edward les había contado a todos sobre mí y estaban muy entusiastas con mi especie. Una chica pequeña, Alice, me dijo que quería hablar contigo, para que salgas con ella y te despejes un poco de tu monotonía. Me dio su teléfono para que la llamaras. Te vendría bien, mamá, no puedes pasarte el día aquí metida - le dije todo esto de forma rápida para que no pudiera discutir ni quejarse.

- Dios... Alice... Mary Alice Brandon Cullen está aquí... - respondió con jadeos lastimeros.

- Sí... Mamá, ya que veo que te rehúsas a contarme qué relación tienes con ellos, puedes quedar con ella solamente. Le haré prometer que no contará nada a sus hermanos, ni a Carlisle ni a Esme - le contesté consolándola.

- Renesmee, no sirve de nada que no se lo cuente. Funcionaría con todos, pero con Edward no. Él lee la mente y se la leería a Alice y entonces sabría quién soy yo...

- Vaya, no sabía eso... Se lo plantearé a Alice el lunes - dije con ademán de irme.

- De veras tengo unas ganas enormes de verla y abrazarla, más que nada porque ella fue… - desvió la mirada para no tener que decirme lo que Alice era para ella, pero el brillo en sus ojos me fue suficiente para saber que Alice fue un peón muy importante en la vida de mi madre.

- Tranquila mamá, haremos algo para que Edward no pueda leerle la mente a su hermana – le prometí de toda palabra.

- Renesmee, tienes que tener mucho, mucho cuidado con pensar en mí, Edward podría ver que soy la famosísima Isabella Swan y entonces, estoy metida en un buen lío – me miró con miedo.

- Descuida mamá, heredé de ti la torpeza, pero tengo instinto y astucia, aunque no sé de donde me sale tal cosa – le aseguré.

- Sí, lo sé, es algo que heredaste exactamente de tu padre, créeme – me aseguró ella ahora.

- Mamá… No puedes ocultarme toda la vida la identidad de mi padre. Tengo derecho a saberlo y lo sabes – le dije intentando mostrar dureza en mi voz.

- Lo sé Nessie, y me siento culpable por ocultarte tal cosa, pero no quiero que un día de remota casualidad, veas a un vampiro por la calle y resulte que sea tu padre. No quiero eso – me dijo con voz ronca.

- Mamá, ¿temes que si conozco a mi padre me iré con él? – pregunté una duda que me embargaba bastante tiempo.

- En parte – me susurro – también temo que él me odie por no habérselo dicho antes.

- Mamá, aquí nadie tiene la culpa. No tienes la culpa porque él se marchó, y él no tiene la culpa porque a pesar de que se marchó, no sabía que te quedaste embarazada. Estoy segura de que si lo supiera, no te hubiera dejado sola – le dije todo esto sobre la marcha. Si mi madre estaba tan enamorada de mi padre, quería decir que él seguramente era un gran hombre y que jamás le hizo daño, excepto con su marcha.

- Nunca dudes eso cariño, tu padre fue, es y será siempre un hombre excepcional, lejos de comparaciones con Mike. El arriesgó una y otra y otra vez su vida con tal de salvarme de los problemas que yo atraía siendo humana. Su promesa siempre era que pasara lo que pasara siempre fuera humana. Y cuando se fue, hirió de la forma más cruel mi corazón. Aunque sé que ya no me quiere, me llamó meses después diciéndome que aún sentía aprecio por mí y que no me olvidaría nunca, porque fui su primer amor. Eso es un alivio, al menos tengo certeza de que no me olvidó y es algo que me tranquiliza.

- Mamá… Se nota que lo quieres tanto… Lejos de conocerlo y lejos de saber de su apariencia humana, yo también lo quiero – dije soltando unas lágrimas.

- Oh Nessie cariño, no llores. Algún día lo conocerás. Será pronto cariño, te lo prometo de todo corazón – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y me atrajo a su pecho.

-00000000000-

**BELLA POV**

La angustia me estaba matando. Sentía que cada paso que daba dañaba a alguien de mi alrededor, y así era. Si le decía a mi hija que Edward era su padre, se sentiría feliz y triste al no haberse dado cuenta antes y Edward seguramente se sentiría traicionado y engañado y enfadado por no habérselo dicho antes. Sin embargo, sino lo decía… Los dañaba aún más.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarlos vivir con la ignorancia toda su vida? ¿O darnos felicidad a todos? Lo haría, revelaría la gran verdad que había guardado durante cuatro años, pero aún no estaba preparada para poder hacerlo. Esperaría algo más de tiempo.

En la mañana del sábado, dejé a Ash en la guardería de los fines de semanas y me fui con Renesmee a cazar. Lo necesitábamos realmente, así que estaríamos cazando todo el fin de semana.

Cuando llegó el lunes, hicimos lo habitual. Mi hija se levantó, se vistió y llevó a mi pequeña Ash a " El huevo de chocolate" y ella se fue al instituto.

Yo me fui a la tienda donde trabajaba de dependiente y a las 8 salí de allí para dirigirme a mi casa rápidamente.

Aprovechando que mi hija no vendría hasta aproximadamente las 9 y media de la noche, me fui a la playa, ya que estaba nublado y no había riesgo de descubrir mi piel. Me puse mi iPod y me puse a correr por la playa. Varios chicos se quedaron mirándome ridículamente. No había manera de que no quedaran deslumbrados por mí, a pesar de que yo no tenía intención de ello.

Llegué a mi casa y me senté en el sillón mirando a la nada. Estar sola me era nostálgico, porque solo conseguía recuerdos y recuerdos de mi Edward. Lo tenía tan cerca…

Cansada de recuerdos, fui al sótano y abrí con mi contraseña la puerta y me adentré. Busqué desesperadamente el álbum de fotos, donde también había escrito las frases más importantes que él consiguió decirme.

La primera foto era la del baile de graduación. Nos la sacó Alice en la casa de los Cullen. Seguí pasando las fotos que nos habíamos sacado a lo largo de nuestra relación y apunté frases como: _"Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo"._

Entonces llegué a la última página del álbum donde había una foto mía con él en mi 18 cumpleaños y un papelito con la frase: _"Será como si nunca hubiera existido". _Fue la frase que más me dolió que dijera. Cogí dicha foto y el papel con la frase y cerré el álbum, dejando fuera solo mi última foto con él y el papel y me pegué ambas cosas a mi pecho. Cuantos recuerdos, felices y triste, pero aun así eran recuerdos.

Salí del sótano, cerré la puerta y fui a mi habitación. Ya allí, me tumbé en mi cama y comencé a meditar sobre cómo le diría a mi hija que era su padre.

Entonces decidí que se lo diría dentro de unos días, cuando estuviera más calmada. Para calmar mi estrés, deje la foto y el papel en mi mesilla y salí al bosque. Me fui al prado, nuestro prado. Me tumbé allí y dejé pasar el tiempo. Miré la hora y vi que eran las 8 y cuarto. Tendría tiempo suficiente hasta que mi hija volviese…

**RENESMEE POV**

El lunes hice lo mismo de siempre, llevé a mi hermana a la guardería y yo me fui al instituto.

Al terminar la jornada, recogí de nuevo a las cinco a Ash y me fui a la casa de los Cullen. Ya allí, me adentré en la casa de Edward y su familia me saludaron alegremente. Esme acunó a mi hermana mientras yo tocaba al piano junto con Edward.

-Nessie tienes una gran habilidad en el piano a pesar de ser principiante, seguro que lo heredaste de alguien – me alagó Edward

- La verdad es que me encanta la música clásica. Mi favorito es Claro de Luna de Claude Debussy… Adoro a Stravinsky, Ravel, Mendelssohn… Adoro la música del Romanticismo, pero adoro aún más el Impresionismo – le comenté con naturalidad.

- Wow, veo que tienes una excelente información sobre la música clásica. Yo también adoro la música clásica y mi favorito también es Debussy. Fue lo primero que le mostré a mi novia… - dijo con nostalgia.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que mi habilidad para el piano lo heredé de mi padre. Esta mañana le supliqué la identidad de mi padre, pero continuó guardándome el secreto. Pero habla maravillas de él, no le tiene rencor de ninguna manera y él es su musa. Lo tiene como si fuera su dios, y en parte lo es, para mí y para ella. Y además, lo ama tanto…

- Puedo comprobar que la situación de tu madre es como la mía. Yo dejé a mi novia como un cobarde y me fui. Le mentí diciéndole que no la quería y fue la más negra de las blasfemias que he dicho en mis 111 años. La amo incondicionalmente y a cada minuto pienso en volver a su pueblo para buscarla y suplicarle el perdón, pero no quiero interrumpir su seguridad humana. Está mejor sin mí.

- Mi madre… ella cuando piensa en él sólo dice "Se ha ido", y la deja idiotizada unos minutos. Después vuelve a su estado normal, pero sé que él está en su memoria a cada momento. Edward… creo que deberías buscar a tu novia. Puede que interrumpas su seguridad humana, pero tú le darás seguridad vampírica, estoy segura de que saldría bien.

- No estoy seguro de ello… Pero algún día me plantearé volver a buscarla, necesito verla una vez más. Yo… me fui diciéndole la frase más dura que podría haberle dicho a ella, que fue: "Será como si nunca hubiera existido". Sentí que me desvanecía allí mismo, y ella iba por el mismo camino. Así que me fui lo más rápido posible para no oír sus jadeos por mi marcha. Aquello me dejó realmente herido.

- Vaya… Tú tampoco has pasado lo mejor de tu vida…

- Pues no… He podido comprobar que eres astuta, me bloqueas la mente en todo momento, ¿cierto? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, mi madre me dijo que tú leías la mente, así que como pienso constantemente en ella, para ella sería un problema si descubrieras quien es mi madre. Heredé su torpeza, pero según ella, la astucia y el instinto son de mi padre.

- Fascinante, pero de veras nosotros no pondríamos en peligro a tu madre, dile que la queremos conocer, pero no que no pasara nada, se lo prometemos – me aseguró

- Ella lo sabe, no os tiene miedo en cierto modo. Sabe que no le haréis daño, pero no quiere que sepáis quien es.

- Está bien – dijo rindiéndose.

Eran las nueve y ya iba a irme de allí, pero antes tenía que hablar con Alice en privado.

-Alice, ¿podemos hablar? – le susurré.

- Por supuesto, sígueme.

La seguí por el bosque hasta llegar a un sitio donde nadie nos escucharía.

-Bueno, quería decirte que mi madre… te conoce y te añora. Quiere verte, pero teme que al volver, Edward te lea la mente y sepa quién es.

- ¿Me añora? – preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, mucho, creo que te necesita urgentemente – le aseguré.

- De… de acuerdo – contestó indecisa – nos iremos ahora a tu casa. Soy capaz de controlar mis pensamientos respecto a Edward.

- Ok, pero ve tú sola. Yo me quedaré aquí y me iré a mi casa cuando tú hayas vuelto, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo, no hay problema.

- ¿Me permitís quedarme aquí? – le pregunté con duda.

- Por supuesto, eso no se pregunta – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas nos pusimos a correr y llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Alice les explicó a todos que yo me quedaría en la casa hasta que ella hubiera vuelto y me acogieron gustosa.

-Bueno Nessie, espero no tardar mucho en volver. Bye princesa.

-Bye Ally, gracias. Te quiero – y con esto, me dio un gran abrazo.

Y me senté en el sillón de los Cullen para ponernos a jugar al Party & Co. Ahora tocaba esperar que Alice volviese con noticias sobre mi madre. ¿Su visita mejoraría en algo?

-00000000-

**BELLA POV**

Cuando ya eran las 9 y 25, me levanté de mi hermoso prado y partí hacia mi casa. Me quedé allí 10 minutos hasta que tocaron al timbre. Era raro que Nessie tocara al timbre, usualmente entraba por la ventana o con sus propias llaves.

Me dirigí extrañada hacia la puerta y la abrí. Era Alice. No. No podía ser, ella no podía estar allí.

-Alice – le susurré.

Ella no hizo nada, cerró su boca que se había abierto por la impresión y se abalanzó sobre mí para darme un abrazo al que respondí sin dudar un segundo.

-Bella – me dijo ella – eras tú, tú eres la madre de Nessie, ¿cierto? – me preguntó mientras me cogía la cara entre sus dos manos y me obligaba a mirarla.

- Sí – le contesté simplemente mientras quería llorar hasta el cansancio.

- Bella… Tú sabías que éramos nosotros, sabías que Edward era el profesor de Nessie.

- Sí… Pero ¿cómo Alice? ¿Cómo le digo a Nessie que Edward es su padre? ¿Y cómo le digo a Edward que Nessie es su hija? Siento que se enfadarán severamente conmigo, y con razón, obviamente – le dije con agonía.

- Lo sospechaba, sabía que eran padre e hija. Están tan compenetrados en todo… No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero yo me lo veía venir.

Nos adentramos en mi casa y nos sentamos en el sillón principal del salón.

-Cuéntame todo Bella. Básicamente, Nessie nos ha contado todo sobre ti, pero quiero tu punto de vista.

- Alice, no hay mucho que contar. Sólo que cuando Edward se fue me quede embarazada de Nessie. Hace un año fui a Volterra a suicidarme por la depresión, pero solo conseguí unos cuantos perseguidores que aún me persiguen. Me casé y tuve a Ash y al mes, lo dejé con mi marido y Renesmee me convirtió en vampira – finalicé mi "excitante" vida con un suspiro.

- Te has saltado el hecho de que tu marido te violaba, algo que me hizo enfurecer duramente – me dijo con una mirada de ira.

- Sí, pero no es algo que quiera recordar, créeme – supliqué que no preguntara nada más, pero no podía esperar semejante hecho viniendo de Alice.

- ¿Quién es Bells? ¿Quién es el bastardo que te ha hecho todo eso? Contéstame – me dijo con una mirada que mostraba angustia, súplica e ira.

- No te lo vas a creer Alice, pero me casé con Mike. Mike Newton. Nunca jamás lo amé, sólo me casé con él por tener compañía, pero esa compañía no me gustaba con el cabo del tiempo y Mike se enfadaba porque yo no quería tener relaciones sexuales con él. No quería ser tocada por nadie que no fuera Edward, pero me obligó y así fue como comenzaron los maltratos y las violaciones, pero bueno, algo bueno salió de todo esto, que es Ashley. Que le pienso cambiar el apellido en cuanto tenga ocasión.

- Mike… Newton – Alice me miró como si estuviera loca, y efectivamente lo estaba - ¡¿Por qué narices hiciste eso? Dios… Bella, es un suplicio todo lo que has pasado. Debiste haberme llamado, hubiéramos vuelto por ti.

- Eso es lo que no quería Alice, no quería que volvieseis por pena, ni que Edward aceptara a Nessie como su hija sólo por obligación. Yo no quiero eso, y sigo sin quererlo. – le dije rápidamente.

- Bella, Edward te ama. Te ama como nunca ha amado a nadie, eres su primero y único amor. Ha vivido cosas horribles por pensar en ti, se volvió loco por no tenerte a su lado. Sé que piensas en lo que te dijo en el bosque, pero se lo contó a Nessie. Le contó como creía que se desvanecía cuando te dijo lo de "Será como si nunca hubiera existido". Tuvo que irse para no decaer de nuevo, tuvo que irse para no verte llorar porque si no, no habría remedio de sacar a Edward de Forks.

¿Me amaba? ¿Mi Edward me amaba? Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Me abracé a Alice con necesidad, como si me aferrara a la vida.

-Bells, lo necesitas. Lo necesitas urgentemente, al igual que él a ti – me aseguró Alice mientras me acariciaba el pelo y yo estaba apoyada en su pecho sollozando.

- Sí Alice, lo necesito como un vampiro necesita la sangre, lo necesito como un humano necesita la vida, lo necesito como un niño necesita a su madre, lo necesito como una oveja necesita a su león. Lo anhelo, lo ansío, lo necesito… Lo amo.

- Lo sabía cariño, lo sabía desde siempre – me dijo mientras seguía acariciándome el pelo.

Pasamos varios minutos en la misma situación hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

-Bella, tengo que irme. Pero esta semana vendrás a nuestra casa, tienes que decírselo a Edward – dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano hasta la puerta.

No discutí en ningún momento en su intención de llevarme alguno de estos días con Edward.

-Está bien – le susurré. Me dio un beso y un abrazo y se fue.

Me daba que esta semana sería interesante… Esperaba que fuera para bien.

-0000000000-

**RENESMEE POV**

Estuvimos cerca de una hora jugando al Party & Co. La verdad es que me divertí mucho esa noche, no lo podía negar.

Al rato, llegó Alice con una extraña emoción en su cara que no podía descifrar.

-¿Cómo fue todo Alice? Dime la verdad – le pregunté ansiosa mientras todos nos miraban a ambas.

- Fue muy bien, de veras. Nada de lo que preocuparse. De veras ella necesita a tu padre, y lo necesita ya – me aseguró.

- Lo sé, espero encontrarlo algún día – le dije cabizbaja. Clavé la mirada en el suelo pero Alice levantó mi mentón con un dedo y me abrazó.

- Lo encontrarás pronto, créeme – y en ese instante la creí, creí y me aferré con fuerza a su promesa, quería conocerlo cuanto antes.

Edward miró extrañado a Alice. Sabía que Alice le estaba bloqueando la mente y él quería saber, quería tener la imagen de mi madre. Agradecí internamente a Alice por bloquearlo, pero Edward no se calló.

-Alice, ¿qué escondes? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! No pasa nada, de verdad. No te preocupes – le aseguró con una inocencia muy bien fingida.

- Lo que tú digas enana, pero su madre – dijo Emmett señalándome a mí – nos conoce, ¿la conocemos nosotros a ella?

- Claro, claro que sí – y me envió una mirada cómplice que capté al instante – la conocemos suficientemente bien, pero no revelaré su identidad yo tampoco.

- Alice, por dios – dijo Edward con un bufido.

- Sin rechistar Edward, es mejor para todos, es mejor para ti – le contestó Alice a su hermano.

- Bien, ¿tú también con los misterios? Juro que te lo sacaré, sabes que siempre te lo saco – le aseguró Edward.

- Esta vez no, Edward. Esto es serio, y ahora que sé quién es su madre, cosa que intuí desde el primer instante, créeme – dijo mirándome – quiero protegerla.

- Sea quien sea, cosa que me da igual, no le haremos nada Alice – le dijo Edward algo frustrado con Alice.

Alice se echó a reír a carcajadas y después de unos segundos paró. Se puso seria y se acercó a su hermano. Quedaron frente a frente con breves centímetros de distancia.

-Te aseguro que te importa y mucho quién es – le dijo con voz intimidante. La cara de Edward no tenía precio. Me apostaba lo que fuera a que estaba dándole vueltas y vueltas a su cabeza para averiguar quién era esa "misteriosa" persona. Alice se separó de él y se dirigió a mí

- Cariño, vuelve a casa, tu madre estará preocupada sino vuelves pronto.

- Está bien, gracias Alice.

Cogí mis cosas y Esme me dio a Ash, que como siempre, estaba dormida. Alice se acercó a mí y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Cuando llegues dile a tu madre que no se preocupe por nada, que todo saldrá bien y principalmente dile que la quiero, mucho mucho mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto Alice, se lo diré en cuanto llegue – le prometí.

Me despedí de todos y me metí en el coche rápidamente. Llegué a mi casa y entré rápidamente. Vi a mi madre en el sillón mirando a la nada.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? – dije preocupada

-Sí, por supuesto. La visita de Alice me dejó mucho mejor – me aseguró con una débil sonrisa torcida.

- Voy a dejar a Ashley en la cuna y ahora vengo y me vas a contar todo, todito, todo, ¿de acuerdo? – le hice prometer.

- Si insistes… - dijo dándose por vencida.

Subí a la habitación de mi madre, donde se encontraba la cuna de Ash y la tumbé. Me dirigí a la ventana para cerrarla y que mi pequeña no pasara frío. Me dispuse a salir cuando en la mesilla de mi madre divisé un álbum. Mi madre no era de la clase de personas que dejaba pedazos de recuerdos esparcidos por ahí, así que lo cogí dispuesta a abrirlo, pero antes vi que encima de la cama había una foto y un papel.

Cogí la foto y vi que era mi madre junto con Edward. ¿Qué hacían juntos en una foto? Era extraño, pero me acordé de que fueron amigos cuando ella estuvo en Forks, así que no le di mucha importancia. Cogí el papel y vi que ponía: _"Será como si nunca hubiera existido". _

¿Qué? ¿De qué me sonaba? Eso lo dijo Edward…

_Yo… me fui diciéndole la frase más dura que podría haberle dicho a ella, que fue: "Será como si nunca hubiera existido". Sentí que me desvanecía allí mismo, y ella iba por el mismo camino. Así que me fui lo más rápido posible para no oír sus jadeos por mi marcha. Aquello me dejó realmente herido._

Dios… No podía ser… Él… Edward no podía ser mi… ¡NO! Eso no podía ser verdad…

Cogí bruscamente el álbum y lo abrí. Había decenas de foto juntos. En algunos aparecían besándose y lo más importante, se los veía increíblemente enamorados.

Me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña. Por fin. Por fin había encontrado a quien más deseaba conocer. Alice era mi tía. Emmett, Rosalie y Jazz también lo eran. Carlisle y Esme eran mis abuelos y Edward…

Edward era mi padre.

Era hermoso poder decir eso. La espina que le quedaba a mi corazón había desaparecido. Ahora podía respirar tranquila y feliz.

Baje con la foto por las escaleras mientras lloraba a mares.

Mi madre me miró con cara alarmada y se levantó para acercarse rápidamente a mí.

-Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien hija? – dijo mientras me tocaba por todo el cuerpo buscando alguna señal que corroborara el por qué lloraba.

- Sí mamá, estoy bien. Estoy mejor que bien. ¿Sabes? Debería estar enfadada contigo, mucho, pero no puedo. Siento que la felicidad ha vuelto a mi vida gracias a ti – le dije mientras continuaba llorando.

- Por… ¿por qué dices eso Nessie? – me susurró.

Le mostré la foto que tenía en mis manos. Ella se quedó paralizada, no reaccionaba.

- Por esto mamá, lo digo por esto exactamente – le dije mientras ella continuaba mirando la foto. Unos instantes después, mi madre salió de su asombro y me miró con una mirada… Era claramente anhelo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a mi padre. Ambos lo necesitábamos.

-Lo siento tanto Nessie – pudo decirme.

- No pasa nada mamá, no estoy enfadada. Ahora puedo ir y decir con la cabeza bien alta que Edward, mi profesor de piano, es mi padre. Estoy orgullosa de ello y pienso demostrarlo – le aseguré entre más y más lloriqueos.

Mi madre se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Nessie… Lo siento de veras – dijo entre sollozos – no es para mí fácil decirte que él es tu padre. Yo aún lo amo, lo sabes con certeza. Ahora también sabes por qué no podía presentarme ante él. Sería demasiado duro, entiéndelo.

- No pasa nada mamá, ahora le veo sentido a todo, tranquila. Pero él también hablaba de su ex novia, o sea, de ti, con tanto amor y tanto orgullo… Tienes que verlo mamá, lo necesitas, te necesita – le aseguré.

- Lo haré cariño, lo haré. Tu tía y mi mejor amiga Alice, también me convenció de ello – me dijo – esta semana iré para decírselo.

- No mamá, no puedo dormir tranquila con esto. Voy a ir ahora a decírselo. Por favor, no pongas resistencia en ello – le rogué.

- No te lo voy a impedir cariño. Hazlo, te quedarás mucho más tranquila – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. Te quiero mamá, nunca olvides eso

- Y yo a ti pequeña, y yo a ti – me susurró.

Fui corriendo a la casa de los Cullen con la foto en la mano. Aún seguía llorando cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen. Toqué al timbre y Carlisle fue quien me abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurre Renesmee? – me preguntó preocupado.

- No te preocupes Carlisle, lloro de felicidad, se lo aseguro – puso una gran sonrisa que me transmitió tranquilidad.

Llegué al salón donde se encontraba toda la familia. Todos dirigieron sus miradas extrañadas hacia mí, incluido Edward.

Alice me miró con una mirada de comprensión y me preguntó.

-Ya lo descubriste, ¿cierto cariño? – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

Asentí mientras seguía llorando a moco tendido.

-Lo descubrí por una foto que encontré en el dormitorio. Se pasó todo el rato pidiéndome perdón. Pero no tengo nada que perdonarle, la comprendo.

Alice me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a la respondí gustosa con otra igual de grande. Edward, mi padre para ser exactos, me miró extrañado.

-Pequeña, ¿deseas contármelo? Quizás pueda ayudarte – me aseguró. Lo miré idiotizada. Estaba ahí, era real, era mi padre.

- Ayudaste bastante – dijimos Alice y yo a la vez. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la coincidencia nos pusimos a reír unos segundos.

-¿Puedo saber el chiste? – bromeó.

Yo no contesté, simplemente fui a velocidad vampírica hacia él y lo abracé por la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Él me respondió abrazándome también con la misma intensidad.

Vi a Alice como daba saltitos de la felicidad.

-¡Yupiiiiiiiii! – dijo Alice muy feliz.

- ¿Tanta felicidad te daba abrazarme? Si lo hubiese sabido, te hubiera abrazado más a menudo – bromeó poniendo una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Yo también podría abrazarte! ¡Cómo tú quieras y donde tú quieras! Ouch, osita, no me malinterpretes – dijo Emmett frotándose la cabeza al recibir la colleja de Rosalie.

- También te dejaré darme abrazos Em, pero ahora mismo no – le dije.

- Renesmee, me tienes angustiado. Dime qué ocurre por favor – me dijo con cara de pena.

- Edward, con tantas preguntas rompes la magia – dijo Alice frustrada mientras ponía carita de cordero degollado.

- No importa Alice – le dije con una sonrisa. Me dirigí a Edward y continué hablando – Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote… Y cuando menos me lo espero, resulta que eras tú, mi propio profesor de piano…

Metí en la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saqué la foto.

-No me conoces de nada, ¿cierto? – le pregunté absurdamente.

- No, sólo eres mi alumna, ¿me equivoco? – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy Renesmee… Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan… Soy yo… _papá_

La cara que tenían todos los miembros de la familia, menos Alice, no tenía precio. Quien la tenía más desencajada, era Edward, obviamente.

-¿Qué? No… No puede ser… Tu madre… ¿Tu madre es Isabella Swan? – me preguntó con una mezcla de extrañeza, entusiasmo y lo más importante, felicidad. Se le notaba feliz de que ella fuera mi madre y de que ella estuviese tan cerca.

- Sí, es ella. Desde que le dije tu nombre, Edward Anthony Masen, ella sabía quién eras. Por eso no quería verte, tenía miedo de ambos. Temía nuestra reacción cuando nos dijera que éramos padre e hija. Cada día era un suplicio en mi casa. Cuando Alice fue allí, fue mejor que un Valium para un humano. Os necesitaba tanto… Ella estaba mal, al volver de Volterra estaba peor y después de casarse con… con…

- Nessie, no lo digas. Bastante tengo con lo que ella me ha contado, su nombre sólo ensuciará el silencio de la casa. Tendremos bastante tiempo para matarlo por hacerle daño a ella y a ti – dijo Alice fríamente.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Segundos después los abrí y vi la mirada de mi padre clavada en mi cara.

-Pequeña... Tanto tiempo ansiando la presencia de Bells a mi lado y sin embargo me ha dado el mejor de los regalos.

E hizo lo que más ansiaba. Se acercó a mí, me abrazó fuertemente, a lo que yo respondí en seguida, y me dedicó las más preciosas palabras del mundo.

-Te quiero Nessie.

Pasamos así un momento, hasta que él se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Cuál foto llevas en la mano? – susurró.

Se la mostré y él mostró una sonrisa enorme y en sus ojos vi lo enamorado que seguía de mi madre.

Segundos después se le desvaneció la sonrisa y me dijo.

-¿Quién le hizo eso a Bella? – dijo severamente.

- No… no sé si debo decirlo… - dije con miedo.

- Dímelo, por favor. Nunca me permití hacerle ni un ligero moratón a la Bella humana al apretarla con mi fuerza vampírica hacia mi cuerpo, así que ni mucho menos permitiré que el hombre que ha ensuciado el cuerpo de la mujer a la que amo, siga vivo, ni mucho menos – me dijo rápidamente.

Miré a todos los miembros de la familia y pude ver que todos estaban de acuerdo con ello, incluido Carlisle y Esme.

-Mike… Mike Newton… - susurré. La cara de mi familia no tenía desperdicio, y la cara de mi padre quedó blanca por la impresión y pasó al rojo por la ira.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Se casó con el tarado de Mike Newton? Eso no es lo peor, ¡¿ESE CABRONAZO DE MIERDA SE ATREVIÓ A MALTRATAR Y VIOLAR A BELLA? ¡Te juro que lo mato! ¡Y va a ser ahora mismo! – dijo Emmett gritando con rabia e ira.

- Te ayudaré Emmett, te aseguro que te ayudaré – le dijo mi padre.

- Y yo también, porque la maltrató y la violó incluso cuando estaba embarazada de Ashley, y eso no se lo perdonaré jamás – les dije con más ira y rabia.

Sentí como toda la familia continuaba maldiciendo a Newton, entre las que me incluía.

-Nessie, llevaba a casa de tu madre por favor, necesito verla – me suplicó Edward.

- Te llevaría gustosa, pero mi madre ahora mismo está… algo… conmocionada, necesita asimilarlo todo

- De acuerdo… Espero ansioso verla cuanto antes, necesito decirle que la amo – me volvió a decir.

- Tranquilo, ella lo sabe, créeme – le aseguré.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más y después decidí que tenía que irme a mi casa.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a casa. Mamá me estará esperando – le dije a mi padre.

- De acuerdo. Dile que quiero verla pronto y que la quiero mucho, ¿sí? – me susurró mientras me abrazaba.

- Claro que se lo diré. Adiós… papá – le dije sonrojada.

- Adiós hija. Te quiero – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Salí disparada hacia mi casa, donde mi madre me esperaba impaciente en el salón. En cuanto me vio, me preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo fue todo? – dijo nerviosa.

- Tranquila mamá, todo ha ido bien, muy bien. Edward me aceptó felizmente, dijo que era lo más bonito que le habías dado y también promete, junto con Emmett, cargarse a Mike… Creo que participaré gustosa en la matanza – bromeé.

- Me alegro tanto… Dios, tanto tiempo esperando para esto y ahora resulta que todo es de lo más normal. Necesito verlo… Espero poder ir cuanto antes – dijo emocionada.

- Sí, por supuesto. Antes de salir, me dio un mensaje para ti. Me dijo que quería verte pronto y también me dijo que te quería, que te quería mucho – le dije emocionada yo también.

Mi madre empezó a sollozar, algo que se me contagió tontamente.

-Lo espero ansiosa. Lo amo tanto…

- Como él a ti, de veras.

-00000000000-

Al día siguiente, me levanté de un humor estupendo. Hoy no iría al instituto porque había huelga, así que aproveché para poner en marcha mi plan. Cogí el móvil y llamé de urgencia a Alice.

-Dime Nessie – dijo a modo de saludo.

-Tía Ally, necesito tu ayuda. Hoy llevaré a mamá a vuestra casa a modo de sorpresa y necesito vestirla guapa – dije emocionada.

-¡ESO ESTÁ HECHO! Ponle unos vaqueros ajustados, unos mustangs rojos, una camiseta atada al cuello color negro, y el pelo suelto, ¿te acordarás?

-¡Obvio que sí! Bye Ally, después nos vemos – dije rápidamente.

- Bye princesita, ¡suerte! – y colgó.

Bajé volando a la cocina y cogí a mi madre del brazo, quien estaba limpiando la encimera. La llevé a mi habitación y abrí el armario.

-Mamá, quítate la ropa que te voy a vestir – le dije entusiasmada.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? – dijo extrañada.

- Es una sorpresa, y ahora ponte esto – y le puse encima de la cama lo que me había dicho Alice.

A los 5 minutos, ambos estábamos listas para irnos. Ella lucía preciosa y yo llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y bailarinas y camiseta azul eléctrico. Cogí a Ash y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen.

-Renesmee, ¿quieres decirme de una vez a dónde vamos? – me preguntó por enésima vez.

- Mamá, es una sorpresa, no sé cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir. Pero te aseguro que te gustará mucho – le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

- Dios, eres terca como tú sola, algo que salió a mí, pero mucho más a tu padre – bromeó mamá, que estaba mucho más feliz que si juntabas los pocos días de felicidad que tuvo en los pasados 4 años de calvario.

Le saqué la lengua a lo niña chica y ella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Ves? Otra cosa que sacaste de tu maravillosa tía Alice – volvió a bromear.

- Jajaja, pues lo tendré en cuenta mamá. Le diré que me enseñe a convencerte – y le mandé una mirada cómplice

- No, mejor no. Tengo suficiente con tu tía – sonrió.

Cuando llegamos, salí del coche con Ash y mi madre bajó extrañada del coche, ya que ella no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Entonces, la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando en su lugar a mi padre. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. No hacían falta las palabras para darse cuenta de cuán enamorados estaban. Me metí rápidamente en la casa para darles a ambos algo de intimidad.

-0000000000-

**BELLA POV**

Estaba ahí. Mi Edward estaba ahí de pie mirándome con esa mirada suya que tanto me cautivaba. Mi hija corrió con Ashley dentro de la casa. Supuse que era para darnos intimidad.

-Bella – susurró.

Yo no tenía fuerzas para nada, sólo quería abrazarlo, sólo lo quería a él.

-Edward – le contesté de igual modo que él. Pero no me retuve más y me lancé a sus brazos donde él me recibió gustoso.

- Mi amor… Por fin estás aquí, por fin te encuentro – me dijo al oído. Sentí estremecerme. Me separé de su abrazo para mirarlo a la cara.

- Edward… Llevo tanto tiempo ansiando tenerte a mi lado, estar entre tus brazos – le dije sollozando.

- Lo siento tanto amor, siento haber sido tan imbécil y cobarde por dejarte sola. Si… si hubiera sabido… No me hubiera ido. Nunca quise irme amor, lo hice para alejarte de mi mundo – dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

- Ahora soy como tú Edward, no quiero alejarme de ti, nunca. Por favor, no te vayas de nuevo, te lo suplico – le dije sollozando mientras escondía mi cara en su hombro.

- Jamás volveré a irme. Ahora eres como yo, te tengo a mi lado, te amo y me has dado lo mejor que podías darme, una hija – dijo mientras me abrazaba aún más cerca de su cuerpo – son suficientes motivos para no irme de nuevo, y no lo haré.

- Edward… Te amo – le susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo Bella, te amo más que a mi propia vida – me dijo y un segundo después nos fundimos en un suave beso que se tornó más apasionado a cada segundo. Estuvimos así varios minutos, besándonos, sin sentir la absurda necesidad de respirar. Me separé unos centímetros de él y lo miré a la cara con una sonrisa torcida.

- Siempre supe que cuando era humana te contenías demasiado… Ahora puedo comprobarlo – bromeé. Él sonrió aún más y se echó a reír.

- La verdad es que sí lo hice, porque si hubiera hecho esto contigo siendo humana, te hubiera dejado hecha polvo, y no literalmente – dijo divertido.

- Pues ahora agradezco aún más el ser vampiro. Me dará una que otra ventaja contigo, ¿no crees? – le dije divertida y bromeando.

- Por supuesto, y yo sacaré cierta persona de dentro y no me contendré… - dijo mientras se echaba a reír como un demente.

- Ni quiero que lo hagas – le aseguré para después volvernos a fundir en un apasionadísimo beso.

Después de unos segundos, Edward se sentó en el umbral de la puerta y me hizo una seña para que me sentara en su regazo, y así lo hice.

-Bella… Sabes que tenemos pensado cargarnos a Newton, ¿no? – dijo algo enfadado y con el ceño fruncido.

- Edward… Déjalo, es parte de mi pasado, y no quiero volver a recordarlo – le aseguré con un jadeo de desesperación.

- Te ha ensuciado Bella, se ha atrevido a marcarte como suya cuando antes lo hice yo – con esto enterré mi cara en su cuello – y no permitiré que el asqueroso que se atrevió a violarte, maltratarte e incluso intentar pegar a Nessie, siga vivo.

- De acuerdo Edward… Pero yo no iré, no quiero verlo, no quiero que me dé un ataque de ansiedad cuando lo tenga delante y me lo cargue antes que vosotros – le aseguré.

- No te preocupes, no nos tomará mucho tiempo, créeme – me aseguró.

- Edward… ¿puedo…puedo pedirte algo? Si no quieres, no importa – le dije algo avergonzada.

- Dime amor – me invitó a seguir.

- Yo… Quiero cambiarle el apellido a Ashley… ¿podría…podría ponerle Cullen? – dije mirándolo a los ojos profundamente.

- Amor, ¿cómo me dices eso? – dijo algo enfadado. Yo sabía que no se lo tomaría bien, sabía que no aceptaría a Ashley como su hija jamás, pero debía de intentarlo. ¿Quién querría aceptar al fruto de una violación? Nadie, y Edward de seguro no era la excepción…

- No pasa nada si no quieres Edward, era sólo para buscarle un apellido, pero da igual, le pondré el mío y… - iba a seguir hablando, pero Edward me tapó la boca con su mano.

- Bella, nada me haría más feliz que aceptar a Ashley como hija. Ella no merece tener semejante bastardo como padre, nosotros la cuidaremos mucho mejor – y me sonrió con su gran sonrisa torcida.

- Edward… gracias, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, no es nada tuyo... – le dije mientras rehuía su mirada.

- Sí es algo mío, porque ha estado en el vientre de la mujer a la que amo, por lo que ya es algo mío – me aseguró.

- Te amo, gracias Edward – le dije mientras le di un profundo abrazo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, son hermosas y tu más. Las amo a todas y nada me ha hecho más feliz en mis 111 años. Te amo Bella, quiero que permanezcáis a mi lado siempre – me susurró al oído.

- Nos quedaremos contigo, siempre – le prometí.

Nos levantamos de un salto y Nessie estaba en la puerta junto con Ash, que venía gateando hacia Edward de una forma muy graciosa. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que exigía a Edward. Él felizmente la cogió y mi hija, a pesar de no hablar muy bien, consiguió decir las más felices palabras.

-Te quiero papi – dijo mi pequeña mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

Me emocioné fuertemente, mi pequeña Ash había llamado papá a Edward, algo que nos conmocionó a todos. A Edward se le quedo cara de tonto al ver como la pequeña le llamaba papá. Se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído.

-¿Después me preguntas por qué te amo? ¿Esto no te parece suficiente razón? Me has dado una preciosa hija como lo es Nessie y ahora me gano otro ángel, como lo es Ashley. Es motivo suficiente para amarte, incluyendo lo que te ya te amo.

- Te amo Edward, yo también tengo todos mis deseos: una familia, dos hijas y a ti, los tres sois mis tesoros más preciados. Os amo – le dije yo también al oído.

Nos internamos en la casa y comenzó el mejor día de nuestras vidas: 13 de Septiembre.


End file.
